Her rival
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: To obey and kill. It was her order. No pity, no mercy, no dishonor in the practice; that was her code. She has never failed in her missions, never betrayed her ethic. Never met someone stronger than her. But, what happened when she finally met him? What if he was not what she expected him to be? What if he was a predator? Predator X OC.
1. Chapter 1

2135, Chicago, midnight...

The city was quiet this night. Everyone were peacefully sleeping, or enjoying some times together. The perfect city, you could have think. I quickly pulled out my gun and fired at the man right behind me before he could anything.

_ Stay down.

As I turned again to stare at the city, I was caught by a feeling. Someone was watching me. I stood up and turned around to see nothing. However, the feeling was still here. Blaming it to be a simple habit, I jumped between the building and began to run to my home, jumping from skyscrapers to others.

I'm Melinda West, 22, bloody assassin. I didn't wanted to became an assassin before; when I was 10, I wanted to be a medic, to help people that I like, have something to struggle for. That was until those aliens bastards invaded my country, killing my parents and siblings. I was 13 when their ships came to Porto Rico, murdering everyone who crossed their way. My big brothers died, protecting me from their claws. I remember Jordan, his face bleeding, telling me to keep hidden under the stairs and this asshole, sliding his head in two, his body lifelessly falling before me. Since that day, I promised myself to kill those bastards, to send them to the hell and ripped their ugly mandibles off of their faces.

As I headed to my home, I was caught by an odd feeling; someone was watching me. I pulled my gun in the right direction to find nothing. It was quiet, too quiet. Something was wrong. I get up of my position, unlocked my door and get in. As I came in, Ruby ran toward me and hug my legs, sweet purrs escaping from her throat. Ruby was my snow white cat. I found her after the invasion of my city, trapped in the debris. She was a survivor, such as me; an helpless animals, such as me. Since that day, I take her with me and we always take care of each other. I know it kinda sound weird, but we developed a strong bond.

As I was in my room, the early feeling never leave me. I was tense by it, and it was angering me a lot. But, I decided to ignore it and I get to sleep.

He was watching the ooman since the building. At first, he thought that this ooman was about to take off his cover but then he saw it speeding toward another group of ooman and beginning to eliminate them all. He was ever more surprise when he found out that it was an ooman female. Normally, they were weaker than the male. This ooman female was strong, he had to recognize it. The way she was acting, moving like some ooman animal called tigers, titled his attention and curiosity. He was always the curious type of hunter, more interesting in observing his preys, enjoying the fear they transpire when he was hunting them. It gave him excitement and amusement. This female was attracted him by her aura. It felt coldness, dangerous. And here he was, spotting in a tree next to her so-called "home". He stayed here until the lights faded in the building, before get up and walked away, thoughtful.

It's been 9 ooman years since their clans invaded this backwater planet, chasing the Kainde amedha. To save their race, the ooman governor had putted down their weapons and accepted the threat between the Yautja' clans and them. Since this moment, Yautja came in the planet, implanting their clans all around the planet. They were now integrated in the ooman society, becoming a routine.

He was pulled out of his thought when he reached his hunter brothers on the near building, polishing tropies of their hunts, hard meat' trophies. When he came in sight, Dar'hka lifted his head up, clicking his mandibles behind his mask.

_ Hey, look who come back after all the day.

At his words, everybody turned their face toward him, making him the center of attention.

_ So Jah'yra, where have you been?

_ None of your business, Dar'hka. I was observing potential preys.

_ And did you find an honorable one? Asked my elder, M'rska.

_ None that could tempt me. The ooman are such weak sometimes.

_ Yeah, you could say that...

A tilting noise coming from our wrist computer made us look at the message sending by Kyor'shka. "Meeting in 5 minutes. All of you now. Sending location". We both exchanged look, before jumping buildings in buildings to the meeting place. As we came in, we saw Kyor'shka standing in the light, eye on us.

_ We have a meeting here with a member of an ooman hunter corporation. He will help us get the matrix.

_ What the pauk?! We don't need help for that. It will be dishonorable to receive help from such a weak race like ooman! Yelled Dar'hka, throwing his hands in the air.

We were both quiet, but we agreed with our brother. No way ooman will help us to get the matrix.

_ We do not have the choice, brothers. The ooman have it keeping under our signal. We cannot even get in under cover. We must have to cooperate with the oomans. He must be here soon.

_ And who might be this... helper?

Just when Dar'hka demanded, someone get out of the shadow, coming toward us.

_ Well, well. Good evening everybody. The name's Damon, shall we start to work now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago, The Paradise, 10.30 pm...

We were all here, waiting on the building near an ooman party place called The Paradise. What were we doing here, in the first place? The matrix will be transferred in 3 hours to another base. We didn't have time to loose.

_ I see you're all here. Good. You're my special guest tonight. Said the ooman Damon, getting out of the shadows of a street. For an ooman, he was tall, maybe 5 foot 7. He has a tanned skin, dark brown hair and light gray eyes.

_ And where do you think you're going with us? Asked Dar'hka. I put my hand on his shoulder, setting him down.

_ We are going to meet my secret weapon. We will find it in the nightclub. It's a member of my organization. So, you can put your stuff down and follow me in, if you want this matrix so badly. Let's go.

As he began to exit the hallway, we exchanged looks and steeped out, following him to this club.

This ooman building was disgusting; all we could have seen was ooman males drunk clapping their hands or slapping them on female's lower back. This sight was making me more confused and annoyed by the ooman Damon. But as we stepped on a corner of the room, I was attracted by something, or rather someone. There, on the stage stood a light brown haired female, dancing before one you can call a pig. But what caught the most my attention was the way she smoothly move her body onto the metal tube. She was familiar to me. She then softly get down in front of the male, seeming to play with him before turning to our way. That's when I stayed frozen in place; two reddish orbs were staring at me, deep into my soul. Her face changed instantly, I noticed Damon standing beside her, talking lightly to her. She stare coldly at him and after a long talk came with him to our room. When she entered the place, she stared at us for what seems like 5 seconds before her jaw line tightened.

_ No way I'm gonna help these things! Now if you've finished, I'll continue my job, Damass.

And she get out of the room. Stepping violently in the club again.

_ What was this, ooman. We need this matrix! You're wasting our time.

_ Oh don't worry 'bout her. We just have to wait for 3...2...1...

Suddenly, something unidentified but black came straight to the ooman'face. Looking up, we saw astonished the female from earlier, standing down on the ooman Damon's body, one foot on his throat.

_ You! I'm gonna KILL you! Do you have any idea of during how many hours I had to dress like this to get near this pig! You ruin my COVER, fucking bastard!

_ J-Just relax, Mel, I already have your files. Now if you could just... get out of my throat.

_ Give me one reason to not end your pitiful life.

_ ENOUGH ooman. We don't have time for this. Said M'rska. Is this the ooman we're looking for?

_ Y-yes. Gentlemen, meet Melinda West. Sweet Melly here will get you the matrix and then I will give her the files she wanted so badly.

_ You're annoying me, dumb ass. You know that.

_ I know you love me deep in your heart. By the way, you look very good in that lovely suit of yours. You should wear it more often.

_ Shut up! Now tell me where are MY files?!

_ Nah. First, you have to do something special for me. And then I'll give you what you want. 'kay, babe?

The ooman seemed to think a minute then she get off the male's throat, take his files for the matrix, read it straight and turned toward us.

_ Meet me at midnight on the R&D building. I'll be ready to get your shit back.

And without another word, she left the room.

_ See, what did I told you? You'll get your matrix faster that you could have imagine.


End file.
